Eranthis
Eranthis was created and inspired by and for this contest. Please do not use him without my permission. Thank you! Appearance Tall and powerful, Eranthis is almost elegant, except for the fact of his dried, dark-blue spattered talons. His body is long and beautiful, and shimmers like dew on each of his muted lavender scales. His tail follows behind him like a long, elegant snake, winding behind him quietly, his tail-spikes rattling together softly in eerily majestic beauty. His underbelly is a softer color, while his wings are a pure, fresh white. The many spikes that cling to his body are icicles, icy-blue and jagged. His eyes are a dark, stormy blue, like the deepest part of the ocean, with many hints of black within. Personality Eranthis is quiet and mysterious, with an eerily soft voice, and prefers it that way to other dragons. Inside, his soul is twisted in fear and despair, a constant reminder of his deeds as well as his blood-stained talons are. He is haunted by the souls of his victims, and can only rest peacefully for a couple of hours. He is a restless soul, wanting desperately to be freed from his agony. He has piercing stares that make many shudder. Eranthis doesn't like the company of many dragons, as he is filled with a constant state of anxiety. He can never trust his own claws again. He is also very secretive, and has a guarded wall around his past. He hates knowing that for all eternity, he will be in endless internal suffering for what he has done. To take his mind off of his deeds, he creates magic from his claws, carving beautiful ice sculptures and hanging them from trees. He struggles to understand his life, and many times, he cannot understand if he is alive or if he is dead. History Eranthis was hatched to Slush and Frost, both of the Second Circle, along with his brother, Storm. He was raised to be great, to serve his tribe with undoubtable loyalty. At a young age, however, he was proud and boastful, but was also easy to agitate. This would be what caused him his eternal agony. He had gotten into a major fight with another dragonet, who had stolen his most precious belonging, an ice statue of a polar bear, with a fierce expression. The dragonet smashed it, and Eranthis vowed revenge. Later that night, he found his way to his enemy's house and murdered their entire family, all except for their father. The dragonet's father was a powerful IceWing, who carried animus magic in his claws. The IceWing, enraged, decided not to kill Eranthis, but give him eternal suffering for his deeds. He enchanted him to keep the blood-stains of his family on his claws, and to feel despair, guilt, and fear, for as long as he lived. Finally, with a glittering look in his eyes, the animus spoke, "Make this murderer suffer for his deeds; make him ageless, and immortal, so that he will suffer from his mistakes for all eternity." Eranthis was cast away from the tribe, and the longer he was alone, the longer he could feel his soul twisting into insanity. He stopped growing at the age of 30, and so now that is the look that he will wear forever. Ever since then, he has wandered aimlessly in the northern edge of Pyrrhia. Sometimes he goes to sleep and wakes up nearly a hundred years later. He doesn't mind this cycle, though occasionally he is forced to move to another cavern to avoid being known. Eranthis recently found an abandoned bottle of squid ink that the SeaWings in the Kingdom of the Sea are well known for making since they are water-proof as well as permanent. He purposefully stained them to make his enchantment more bearable. Relationships Role-play with him, and you will be added! (Or, you could always ask) Trivia *He was created for a contest (as mentioned above) *His name is pronounced Eh-ran-thes. *He was born around three thousand years before Darkstalker. Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Characters